Ghost
by Hijiro Kannon
Summary: A mysterious girl with forgotten past, met a Boy who was mysteriously has link to her forgotten past. How can both retrieve those what they have done on those pasts.
1. 1 : Faded Memories

**Chapter 1 : Faded Memories**

* * *

_A 12-year-old boy who had a black hair with a shade of green, who still had a toast bread on his mouth was being dragged by a 12-year-old girl who had a twin-braid auburn hair down in the street as the boy was being dragged as he still felt his eyes heavy as his eyes closed slowly but then the girl stopped and as he stopped and he felt he was falling but before that happen the girl shook him hardly and as she said "Mou! Wake up already! Were being late you know? So open up your eyes and stand up properly! Your heavy! Mou!" as she still continues to shake him and when he suddenly felt a strand of his hair was being pulled he suddenly opened his eyes and screamed "I-T-A-I!"_

_Then suddenly he felt the person who pulls his hair stopped he looked up only to see a angry girl as he said, " you shouldn't woke me up in that kind of way. It hurts… what will you do if I became bald?"_

"_Then be bald… but for now I don't care for your hair now were going to be late for school! Ooh… and its English! Great!"_

"_English? Che…it's just a boring class…I can even speak that language fluently."_

"_Yeah, yeah it's just because you're from America…at a young age, but me? I'm just living here in Japan since birth… and you kno-- WAAAAA! Really going to be late!" then suddenly the girl dashed towards their school while dragging the poor boy who had a spiral eyes from the running, dashing and dragging by the girl._

_Lunch Break was currently held as the boy lazily walked up to the roof top and sat on the floor while leaning on the wall as he had his arms behind his head while having the moment he sighed heavily and as he suddenly heard his stomach growl then suddenly he heard giggles and laughing as he leaned his ear on the door hearing while he heard the talks of the person behind the door he quickly jump on the roof and as he looked down only to see two UGLY fan girls of him with a "bento" with them as he still observed as he heard the one saying "aw… he's not here…lets go XXX" as both came out then he still waits because maybe one of them came out again, but seeing none he came down and sat again and leaned then suddenly fell asleep…_

_After Minutes had passed suddenly he felt a slight shook on his cheeks as he opened his eyes only to see the girl with a bento with her and as the girl said, "sorry for being late, our homeroom teacher didn't let us out early" then she opened her bento giving one to him and one to her as they silently ate, as the wind lightly passed by to them as their hair flew with the wind then minutes passed they finished ate their lunch as the girl suddenly talked "didn't you know?"_

"_What?"_

"_That tomo-chan will be going to America?"_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes… and you still didn't know?"_

"_Well…she's not my friend so how come I'll knew about it."_

"_Oh…"_

_Then suddenly the bell rang signaling the students that the break was over then suddenly the girl and said " let's go to class together!" and as the boy sighed silently but still he nodded and as he stood up and walked with the girl with his hands on his pockets._

_When the boy was walking towards the school gates he suddenly saw the girl with her friend tomo…something, as that tomo gave something to sakuno as she waved goodbye and rode the car still waving. Then he decided to show up as he invited her to walk home with him as she agreed. _

_While the both was walking home the boy notices the girl was holding a picture and he also notices that she was smiling then when curiosity came he suddenly snatched the picture and as he looked at the picture only to see that tomo and the girl in their 1st grade uniform and with their "V" posing on their hands as he chuckled a bit then the girl shaded pink in her cheeks as she tried to steal away the picture but the boy reached high as the girl cant reach it and then the boy suddenly ran with a tongue sticking out as he said " Get it! Wobbly Hips! " As he ran then the girl screamed and ran after him._

_ They were still running after them as they suddenly ran up to streets, crossing streets then suddenly the boy ran fast and stopped on the other right corner with his tongue sticking out again "are you tired already?!" the boy shouted at the right corner slightly panting and smiling as the girl stopped on the other left corner._

_ But then the girl still ran after it. Then suddenly all the happenings around the boy began to be a slow motion. As he heard a loud Beep from the car, his smile dropped as he saw the car coming near the girl as he tried to ran towards her shouting her name. She stopped and stared at the car with eyes wide open. But then he was late already. The car hit the girl already as the girl flew and as her motionless body hit the ground, her head suddenly started to bled. As the boy threw the picture to the ground as he kneeled and carried the motionless body of the girl. He shook the girl heavily as he continuously shouts her name. He carried her and as he started to yell on the street making the passers by circle and stared at the scene._

* * *

'Early in the morning, alarm clock ringing?' a boy thought who looks like a 18-year-old wearing a white pajamas and white t-shirt, who had a black-hair with a shade of green lazily sat up on his bed and walked down the stairs and took a milk and bread on his refrigerator and after that he took a bath, while taking a bath he thought for a minute 'that dream again? Who was the girl anyway again?' he thought then after taking a bath he brushed his teeth then after brushing his teeth he dressed his school uniform then after dressing suddenly his cell phone as he picked it up and answered it when he flip it up he suddenly heard screaming on his cell phone that made him close his eyes while listening "sorry…it's just Yuri and Maria who is playing here he he…oh and you have to wake up already! It's already 8:00 am!" said a girl, "yeah, yeah" said the boy as he closed his phone and got his keys and drove off.

* * *

"Oh boy…Maria, Yuri… stop it already…please?" as the both teenager nodded they stop and sat on their sofa and watched "Tsukihime" as Maria suddenly squealed loudly as Yuri and the girl covered their ears with their fingers as Yuri turned to his chibi mode and stared at Maria blankly while saying "what are you squealing for?"

**Maria: **"well, you know Yuri…Shiki's so cute!! But his even cute when in his nanaya form in the manga...He's Very Cute!!" then Yuri's head fell on Maria's laps

**Maria: **"huh?" as she looked at Yuri and started shaking him

**Maria: **"Yuri- Kun??"

**Maria: **"YURI- KUN!?"

**Maria: **"YURI- KUN?!"

**Maria: **"YURI! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! SHEEESH! ARE YOU DEAF?!" as she moved closer to Yuri only inches away.

**Yuri: **"(snore)…(breath)…(snore)"

"eh?" Maria stared at him with curious eyes then backed away turning off the TV, "Mizuki-nee san!! Please lend me some pillows! Yuri- Kun is sleeping here...his head is pretty heavy." Then Mizuki lend some pillows then the 2 started to sleep. Yuri on Maria's laps (with pillow on his head) and Maria on the arm rest (with pillow too) Then Mizuki put a blanket on the two and just let them sleep but before she go away she looked at the two and smiling.


	2. 2 : True Nightmare

_Hi! I'm here Kodan-san...gomene if your confused about the first chapter...Maria-chan,Yuri-chan & Mizuki-san are My OCs..._

**Disclaimer : **I Don't Own Prince of Tennis

_(Thank you for reminding me, Yu-chan!!)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: True Nightmare**

* * *

Ryoma came home exhausted from his part-time work and his friendly match from someone boastful. But ryoma did win at the end. Dropping his entire item from a chair. Slowly unbuttoning his polo his spotted a small hand mirror he looked at it and saw his reflection. 'Maybe mizuki left it here' he thought as he picked his towel and walked.

While taking a shower he was hearing some crack at a certain things, and he think it was from the mirror. Then after taking a shower he looked at the mirror but it was perfectly fine then he just shrugged the sound that he heard and just thought it was just an imagination. Then after he dress up his pajama and t-shirt he lied to his bed and slowly became asleep.

* * *

While ryoma was peacefully sleeping, the small mirror started to make cracking sounds. The mirror became completely cracked and a hand emerged from the mirror. Followed by another hand, probably it's two hands reached out and held the side of the mirror as it reach out it's head followed by it's legs. Then the mirror dissolved. There stand a person with a hood and coat covering its face as it walked towards ryoma and towered over him. The light died leaving the moonlight only. Then ryoma felt an aura as he opened his eyes seeing a girl with...a hood. He sat at the other edge looking at the girl with her head still lowered. Then after a minute she jerked her head up as ryoma stared at horror, seeing that it's head has blood on the half of her face he slapped him self, hard but he felt it hurts so he thought it was no dream.

" If you're mizuki, and is only joking around here stop it already. It's not fun at all! "

Ryoma said but she didn't answer

" This is no joke...This is reality..." the girl said with a trembling voice... as she form a frown on her face.

" This is your fault that you woke up... "

As the girl removed her hood and coat as ryoma became shocked because of her appearance... he had seen this uniform somewhere green girls' uniform... but her long hair has blood too and some parts of her uniform has blood. Her skin was pale, her lips was pale but he still cant see clearly her whole face. " S-sorry to disturb you...R-ryoma- Kun " as the girl walked towards him and sat beside him. As the girl touched his face, he shivered involuntarily. Her hand was freezing. Then she took her hand away from his face and looked away.

" Well then maybe this is a good bye already " as she smiled at him with a bloody face.

Then she stood up and walked at the terrace as ryoma followed her, she drifted to nowhere.

* * *

Ryoma was sleeping when he quickly sat up panting and with a sweat all over his face... A picture suddenly came out from his mind_-"Ryoma-Kun!" a pretty girl cried out. the girl was wearing a green girls' uniform with a long auburn hair. -_as ryoma had wide eye and clenching his hair. Another picture came _-Ryoma was walking on a snowy path when he saw a lonely sitting girl "...-i!! ...-i!!" the girl looked at him with a gloomy eyes but she shook her head and smiled at him warmly. "Ryoma-kun..."- _now he is panting now. When he stood up he saw bloody footprints. Then he remembered what happened last night.


	3. 3 : Earth to Bella

**Chapter 3: Earth to Bella**

* * *

A bored ryoma was resting his chin at the handle of the cruise while watching the crashing waves. He sighed as he remembered what just Mizuki offered him. But he didn't know that it was only he, Mizuki, Maria** (Maria always tags along so that's why)** and Yuri where at the cruise.

**Flashback**

_Ryoma just took a bath as he threw his towel on his bed and wore t-shirt and a pajama then his cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it._

"_Yes…who is this?"_

"_Mou! Ryoma-kun didn't you read who called?? Anyways, my office is starting its 17__th__ anniversary! I'm too excited! Will you go with me?? There's a limit of 4 persons only each employer! Will you??"_

"_So?"_

"_S…sure…"_

"_Yay! Next week it is…we'll stay at the cruise for 1 week say?"_

"_Hm…"_

"_Never mind! Next weeky it is ryoma-kun!" _

**End of Flashback**

Now…he's bored. He thought he can do something fun with Mizuki's office mates but only to find out that the 4 of them are the only persons at the cruise. Then he suddenly heard Mizuki yelled for lunch as he walked towards where Mizuki is.

* * *

**5 hours had passed**

While walking around at the cruise ryoma saw someone…she wasn't there when he was standing there a while ago.

A girl sitting at the end fearlessly and when he was walking towards her, silently he heard her singing…

_Earth to Bella_

_I've seen when you are not listening_

_I bear the burden_

_Of being the voice that lets you know_

_We all grow old_

_And before you swim you gotta be okay to sink_

_Earth to Bella_

_The world can be an unfriendly place_

_So hold your head up_

_And do your best to save some face_

_It's not so hard_

_Just undo yourself and see a second sun ascend _

Suddenly the girl stopped singing. As the girl looked behind, she saw ryoma, then the girl smiled. Suddenly the girl jumped! Ryoma was shocked as he saw the girl fell into the water.

* * *

Ryoma saw the girl jumped so he jumped also to save her. He saw her falling deeper and deeper at the ocean as he reached for her. When ryoma reached her he quickly swam back to the cruise that's where the three also waits for him. Mizuki saw ryoma carrying a girl. "Ryoma!"

Ryoma lie down on the floor gasping for air as Yuri lend his towel to him "thanks." Then he put the towel around him. When he looked at the girl, she doesn't move or even breathe, "Maria, let me borrow your towel" Maria nodded and quickly took her towel and put around the girl.

"She isn't breathing...I need to do a CPR." ryoma suggested. He then performed CPR.

After a while, the girl suddenly cough out seawater and regain consciousness "ugh..." the girl looked around but fell unconscious again.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

_Arigatou, Otakugal and FujixSaku0709 for Reviewing! TT..TT you two reviews my story it cheers me up hehe ... and sorry if this story isn't good enough..._

_ah gomen,_

**Discalimer :**_ Unfortunately, Prince of Tennis is NOT mine. huhuhu_


	4. 4 : Hope

**Chapter 4: Hope**

* * *

Maria was walking along the hall and heard a noise in the room where the girl was sleeping. She opened the door and saw the girl sitting on the floor caressing her red forehead. Maria kneeled down and offered a hand the girl humbly took. "Anou...why am I here? And who are you?" the girl asked in a low tone.

Maria stood up with the girl and both sat on the bed

"I'm Henshin Maria, Echizen-san found you. He said that you jumped off the cruise. May I ask what's your name?" Maria asked with a worried face.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you Henshin-san" Sakuno said as she slightly bowed her head.

"No need to be formal Ryuzaki-san...you can call me Maria-Chan.but can I call you Sakuno-Chan?" Maria asked feeling happy

"Sure, Maria-Chan." as Sakuno nodded, Maria stood up and walked with Sakuno.

* * *

"Sakuno-Chan I want you to meet Yuri-kun, Fukushima Yuri. Yuri-kun this is Sakuno-Chan, Ryuzaki Sakuno" Maria presented Sakuno to her friends. As Yuri slightly bowed at her and muttered "Nice to meet you." Yuri stood up and hooked an arm at Maria's shoulder and pulled her in a corner, looks like they were close as lovers.

"What the hell. Don't be so friendly to people you just met." Yuri said as he looked at Maria with his sharp green eyes. As Maria looked back with her brown eyes.

"For heaven's sake Yuri. I want her to be my friend." Maria answered back as she unhook Yuri's arm and took Sakuno's small hands.

"Let's go Sakuno-Chan, You need to meet the other two." Maria smiled and this time Sakuno smiled back.

* * *

Ryoma was watching the big waves. He felt someone touched his shoulder as he shrugged and looked back, he saw Mizuki.

"Sorry for tricking you Ryoma-kun...The Truth is, I won four ticket. I gave two to you and Yuri-kun, but i have four so I brought Maria with us. Hope you don't mind" Mizuki said feeling guilty.

'I mind bringing both...' Ryoma thought, "Mizuki, I had to say something to you..." as Mizuki looked at him and Ryoma started to blush.

"That I...I...Mizuki I...-" Ryoma Stuttered. "...I?" Mizuki patiently asked

"Mizuki I lo-..." Ryoma was butted out when Maria spoke.

"Mizuki-nee-san! Echizan-san!" Maria butted in with Sakuno being dragged.

'Damn that kid. When I had the courage, Maria always butts in.' Ryoma thought with a vein popping on his head.

"Hm! So I want you two to meet my new friend, Sakuno-Chan this is Mizuki-nee-san" as she pointed at Mizuki where Mizuki bowed politely.

"Nice to meet Sakuno-san, May I know your whole name? I'm Fukushima Mizuki." As Mizuki bowed again then Sakuno Bowed too

"Nice to meet you too Fukushima-san, I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno" As Mizuki Added "Please don't call me Fukushima. It's too long for you to say."

"Uhm, no it's okay." Sakuno replied, "As you wish Ryuzaki-san"

"Okay, enough for the formalities of you two. Sakuno-chan this is Echizen-san." Maria pointed to Ryoma

"Oh, Nice to meet you Echizen-san. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno smiled at Mizuki and Ryoma, which Mizuki gladly returned.

"Hn, Echizen Ryoma here" Ryoma using his calm voice and only nodded. 'I didn't think she was this behaved. I thought she was like the other girls who will just drool.' Ryoma thought.

* * *

It's dinnertime. The group silently ate. Maria as the most hyperactive of the group broke the awkward silence.

"Anou, may I know Sakuno-Chan where do you live?" Maria asked with food on her mouth but managed to say it clearly.

"I don't have any." Sakuno quietly mumbled but every one heard it barely as all eyes turned to her.

"You don't? Then how about if you stay at out house?" Mizuki offered.

"Oh, no I'll be only a burden to you." Sakuno humbly rejected. "So, to you guys.. who has a free room? hm?" Mizuki asked the group.

"We don't have any, Yuri-kun stays at the other room, while I stay at my room. So, there is no space left sorry." Maria answered with a guilty voice.

"I don't have any to my apartment only holds one room..." Mizuki said "How about you Ryoma-kun?" Mizuki asked Ryoma.

As Ryoma answered, "I do have a room." with his ever-so-calm voice. Then Mizuki clapped her hand and said. "Then it is Prepared! Ryuzaki-san will stay at Ryoma-kun's house, ne?" Mizuki smiled evilly at Ryoma.


End file.
